1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an indicating device for detecting pre-determined excessive impacts on a cargo box or body of a railway boxcar and thus the cargo carried therein.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art is exemplified by U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,839,022; 3,145,571; 3,418,964 and 3,512,498. The present invention is an improvement over these constructions.